Injusto
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Que molesta puede ser la vida, que injusto que por doncel no sea tomado en cuenta del todo. Y aún más injusto que deba casarse con alguien que no conoce para mantener una alianza. Un año acostumbrándose antes de la boda, un año donde pasarán muchas cosas.
1. El Reino de Suna, La Familia Akiyama

**INJUSTO ****_(1era temporada)_**

Sumarry: (Versión 2.0) Que molesta podía llegar a ser la vida, que injusto que por ser doncel no fuera tomado completamente en cuenta. Pero aún más injusto era que estaba obligado a casarse con un tipo al que no conocía, sólo para mantener una alianza entre dos reinos. 

**Sólo tienen un año para acostumbrarse al otro y cuando el tiempo acabe, quieran o no, la boda se efectuará. Pero ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo con dicho compromiso y harán lo que sea para evitar la boda, sin contar con que en el trayecto se enamoraran de aquel que dicen odiar. ¿Qué se supone pasará?**

Personajes: Sasuke, Originales, Otros

Categorías: Crossover, Naruto, Originales, Otras Series Manga

Géneros: Acción, Angustia, Drama, Humor, Romance, Universo Alterno, Tragedia

Advertencias: Chan, Incesto, Lemmon, Mpreg, Muerte de un Personaje, Parafilias, Shota, Tortura, Violación

Clasificación: M

**Aclaraciones: **

-xxxxx-** Diálogos.**

_-"xxxxx"-_** Pensamientos.**

**_/xxxxxx/_ Flash back o recuerdo.**

**O-+O-+O Cambio de escena.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguna de las series que aquí aparezcan son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... pero todos los originales sí, por lo cual les agradezco no los usen sin mi permiso XD... en serio ¬¬***_

**

* * *

**

**Antes de empezar con el fic unas cuantas aclaraciones n.n:**

**-Si no te gustan los Originales, o poner a un personaje de una serie con uno, abstente a leer esto.**

**-El fic tiene "algo" de contenido hetero, pero no pasa a mayores.**

**-Injusto es la 1era temporada de una serie llamada "Entre el amor y el odio sólo hay una delgada línea" que dependiendo puede llegar a tener hasta 4 temporadas, lo mínimo son 2 n.n.**

**-Es un Crossover entre una gran cantidad de animes y mangas, e inclusive videojuegos, si te interesa pero no conoces a algún personaje al final de cada capítulo pondré el nombre real y la serie de cada personaje nuevo que salga (pondría imágenes, pero en FF es toda una odísea poder ponerla ).**

**-No crean que todo el fic es así de lala, los primero capis son introductorios para que vayan entendiendo de que va la cosa **

**Ahora si empecemos n.n, ojalá les guste: **

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** El Reino de Suna… La familia Akiyama.**

El Reino de Suna. Ubicado en el País del Viento. Era uno de los cinco reinos más importantes que se encontraba en uno de los cinco países mas desarrollados del mundo.

Aún y cuando las tierras eran un tanto áridas y secas, eso no imposibilitaba que Suna creciera y se expandiera, que siguiera avanzando, y que fuera muy rico en cuanto a tecnología

La entrada al mismo era una puerta grandísima fortificada impidiendo la entrada de cualquiera que se le diera la gana de invadir. Resguardada por guardias de la realeza.

Antes de llegar al castillo del reino, había una gran ciudad, muy poblada y desarrollada. Casas de una arquitectura magnífica, propias del siglo XXV sin duda alguna.

Si, porque ya estaban en el año 2.400, pero el mundo no era como todos pensarían llegaría a ser.

Si bien las cinco naciones más importantes se encontraban en perfecto estado, hacía ya unos doscientos años que se había dado una devastadora guerra. Muchas ciudades habían desaparecido, países se encontraban completamente mal, gente muriéndose por no tener ni un simple bocado.

El Consejo del Mundo quería arreglar eso como fuera, aunque al final todo quedaba en manos de los cinco Grandes Reinos.

Pasando de eso, puesto que es una historia a la que le llegará su momento, la ciudad de Suna era sin duda alguna una de las más hermosas, los ciudadanos siempre trabajadores y buenas personas, ninguna queja en general de ella.

Pero más allá de la ciudad se encontraba el Castillo del Reino de Suna, levantándose alto e impotente, su tamaño superaba con creces el de las casas de la ciudad, y si se hablaba de belleza ni se dijera.

Repleto de torres y ventanas de gran tamaño, sus paredes pintadas de un tono entre gris y azul, llegaba a transmitir una especie de paz a cualquiera que llegase a verlo.

Aunque si bien estaba lleno de guardias por doquier, a nadie se le permitía pasar la magnífica puerta del mismo, a no ser, que se tuviera un permiso de antemano. Aunque, conseguir uno no era muy difícil, se podría decir que sus puertas estaban abiertas para cualquiera que lo deseara, aunque por lo general nadie se pasaba por el mismo, no solía haber quejas.

Dentro del mismo se hallaba el rey, la reina, sus hijos y sus sobrinos. El rey era un hombre de cabellos castaños lisos, ojos azules muy brillantes pero los cuales sólo parecían transmitir frialdad, piel morena, alto y de buena contextura: Seto Akiyama.

Su esposa por otro lado era una mujer de cabellera de un tono entre gris y blanco, que le llegaba hasta final de la espalda, unos ojos verdes y vivaces, de piel nívea, alta y hermosa. Daba la sensación de ser una mujer muy bondadosa y alegre: Akira Strife Akiyama.

Sus hijos, 2 chicos y 1 chica.

Uno de ellos, el mayor que tenía 17 años, tenía el cabello alborotado de color rojo heredados de su abuela materna, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca. Sus ojos estaban delineados por unas extrañas ojeras negras, producto del insomnio, sueños macabros y extraños los cuales no lo dejaban dormir. Un extraño kanji adornaba su frente en el lado izquierdo hecho de un suceso del pasado que trataba de olvidar, en el que simplemente le cortaron la frente escribiéndole Ai = Amor: Gaara Akiyama.

Luego eran 2 mellizos. Ambos de 15 años.

El que era el del medio entre los tres, tenía cabellos entre gris y blanco llegándole a mitad de la espalda, ojos azules y piel blanca: Tetsuya Akiyama.

Además, era un doncel.

Los donceles eran hombres capaces de tener hijos, que poco a poco fueron apareciendo en el mundo pues las mujeres estaban desapareciendo y muchas habían perdido la capacidad de dar a luz.

Se distinguían de los hombres normales más que nada en el físico: sus facciones, sus caderas más anchas… y en que tenían la capacidad de atraer a cualquier tipo de hombre, ya fuera homo o no.

Cuando cumplían 17 años, los hombres tienen una ceremonia en donde se indica si el mismo es o no un doncel. Había unos que la necesitaban, otros que a simple vista se distinguía era un doncel. Tetsuya no había necesitado esa ceremonia, a simple vista se notaba era un doncel, pero había otros que era imposible diferenciarlos de un hombre normal.

Su melliza, la menor sólo por unos 10 minutos, de cabellos y ojos del mismo color que Tetsuya, los mismos solían transmitir tanto bondad e inocencia como frialdad y maldad, todo dependía de la situación, su piel era blanca. Se le notaba de lejos era bastante caprichosa:Ayumi Akiyama.

Luego estaban los sobrinos, uno tenía la misma edad que Tetsuya y Ayumi, el otro era un año mayor que ellos. Wolfram y Cloud Akiyama.

Cloud Akiyama era rubio y su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás**, **ojos azules brillantes y piel clara.

Wolfram Akiyama rubio por igual pero sus cabellos le llegaban a los hombros y estaban algo alborotados, ojos verdes que parecían divertidos y de piel blanca.

La guardia de la ciudad era un caso muy especial. Estaban pendientes de todo y de todos. El más mínimo indicio que conllevaría a una pelea era detectado en tan sólo segundos, siempre capturaban a quien debieran hacerlo, sin excepción, llevándolos a prisión.

Porque sin duda alguna, por muy perfecta que fuera Suna, era imposible que no hubiera alguien malo, que le gustará causar problemas, fuera un ladrón o algo por el estilo, pero siempre había uno. Y nunca salían libres.

Pero, aún y por increíble que pareciera, puesto que eran excelentes, siempre había un doncel al que no lograban capturar de ninguna forma.

A Tetsuya Akiyama.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Tetsuya se escondió tras una columna del gran castillo, sonriendo un poco al darse cuenta de que era imposible llegaran a notarlo.

Corrió lo que quedaba de pasillo cuando el guardia desapareció por una esquina. Era rutinario, él sabía a que hora tenía que salir siempre y cómo debía hacerlo.

Se notaba era algo que hacía muy seguido.

Giró y llegó a otro pasillo, faltaba poco. Agudizó el oído, tenía que estar pendiente.

No era que no pudiera caminar en su propia casa ni nada por el estilo, a él no le interesaba los guardias, nunca se atreverían a preguntarle algo a menos que fuera en extremo necesario, y menos a reclamarle. Era por otra persona por la cual tenía cuidado.

Sus planes se podían arruinar si esa persona lo viera, ya lo había hecho antes por pequeños descuidos, pero sin duda alguna ahora era mucho más precavido.

Lo que menos quería era que le dijera a su padre que se escapaba del castillo. Su padre no lo dejaba salir a menos que fuera con 20millones de guardias o simplemente no lo dejaba hacerlo.

No había nada que lo molestara más que eso.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado, no era muy grande. Se sentó en el borde y dio media vuelta, sus piernas quedaron colgando hacia fuera. Se paró en el borde y se movió un poco hacía un lado, cerrando la ventana.

Miró hacia abajo. Se agarró del borde y con un pequeño impulso saltó. Cayó parado puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque levantó un poco de tierra. Se limpió un poco la ropa, un reflejo.

Corrió por el amplio jardín, escondiéndose entre arbustos y árboles cuando lo veía necesario. Llegó hasta el muro que separaba el castillo de la ciudad. Trepó por él y brincó al otro lado. Sin duda había sido fácil.

Se colocó una gorra negra y metió su cabello bajo la misma, ahora todo era muy sencillo. Nadie lo reconocería. Caminó entre las personas, nadie lo notaría. Una simple persona más del montón. Llevaba puesto un sweater negro algo largo que impedía se notara era un doncel.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un parque desierto. Los juegos estaban un tanto gastados por lo que nadie iba ahí.

Se sentó en un columpio a esperar que ellos llegaran.

Tras unos minutos levantó la vista y ahí estaban. Tres de sus cuatro mejores amigos.

Un chico rubio, cuyos cabellos estaban atados en una trenza y de ojos dorados, de piel blanca. Era un poco bajito pero tenía 15 años aunque no lo pareciera. Tenía un brazo y una pierna de metal, en la ciudad solían llamarlo Full Metal, pero para él era Edo, Edward Elric.

Los otros dos eran gemelos: Dante y Vergil Sparda. Tenían 16 años.

Dante tenía los cabellos blancos que le llegaban hasta los hombros totalmente lisos, ojos azules y piel blanca. Caminaba con pose despreocupada, con sus brazos tras su nuca. Como si nada le importara.

Vergil, el mayor, tenía el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y levantándose en algunos lados, ojos azules y piel blanca. Él por el contrario, daba a entender que era un chico serio y frío. Tetsuya sabía que él no era para nada así por mucho que tratara de parecerlo.

Él se levantó y fue a saludarlos.

Dante se quedó un rato con él entre sus brazos, sin soltarlo para nada.

-Dante, ya basta- le dijo Vergil jalándolo de la chaqueta roja para que lo soltara.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó haciendo puchero.

-Porque es incómodo-

-Pero yo quiero mucho a Tetsu-chan- dijo acercándose de nuevo a él y tomándole de forma posesiva –Él es sólo mío- gruño como sin con eso fuera a alejarlos.

-Que raro eres- dijo Edward.

-Creo que más raros somos nosotros por ser sus amigos- dijo Tetsuya como si nada.

Dante puso una mueca ofendida y una pose dramática como si no se creyera lo que le acababan de decir.

-Que malvados son- fingió que le salían cascaditas.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Jugamos?- preguntó Dante a Edward que cargaba un balón bajó su brazo.

-Vale- respondió.

Vergil se sentó en un columpio y Tetsuya en el que estaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta después de unos minutos.

-Lo siento- dijo Tetsuya bajando un poco la cabeza. Se meció un poco.

-No importa- Vergil fijó su vista en Dante y en todo lo que hacía.

-Nunca he visto a Dante como algo más que un amigo, nunca podría llegar a ser algo de él- ahora eran dos las miradas que estaban fijas en el chico peliblanco –Y no se tampoco como me mire él realmente, si lo que hace es solo por jugar o es cierto-

-Te dije que no importa, en serio- lo dijo en tono cortante, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

-Deberías decírselo- dijo Tetsuya. Vergil ahora lo miraba fijamente, pero él seguía viendo a Dante.

-Sabes que no puedo- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas –No le gustan los chicos y además es mi hermano-

Tetsuya volteó a verlo a él.

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo Vergil-

-Sabes que lo nuestro no podría ser, no trates de darme falsas esperanzas- tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Vergil…-

Él lo ignoró, no seguiría con la misma estúpida charla de siempre. Si bien se sentía celoso cuando a Dante le daba por abrazar y decirles cosas así a otras personas, no podía enojarse con Tetsuya por eso. Dante era un tanto especial a fin de cuentas.

Y sin duda alguna a él le encantaba. Era algo que no podía evitar. Haberse enamorado de su hermano, y aún y con todo, él no lo consideraba como un terrible error.

Su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco, el deseo estaba siendo casi imposible de ignorar, pero debía hacerlo, no quería acabar cometiendo una terrible locura.

Desde hacía unos 350 años las relaciones entre hombres no eran nada del otro mundo, ni las de mujeres. Era algo tan normal como bañarse y cepillarse los dientes todos los días.

Incluso las personas del mismo sexo podían llegar a tener hijos. Los perjuicios habían sido por completo superados.

Eso no lo preocupaba para nada, que fueran hombres era lo de menos.

Vergil soltó un suspiro, la vida a veces resultaba un tanto complicada.

-Valla, valla, siempre rodeado de chicos… muy codiciado tú ¿no?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Tetsuya se sobresaltó un poco y hubiera girado de inmediato de no ser porque la persona se puso tras él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Mierda Lelouch!, realmente me asustaste- Tetsuya giró un poco la cabeza y unos labios se posaron de forma tierna sobre los suyos.

Lelouch Lamperouge, un chico de cabellos marrones lisos hasta los hombros, ojos morados y piel blanca.

-Tsk, no sabía que era tan feo-

-No es eso, pensé que eras Ayumi- Tetsuya se relajó.

Se movieron de los columpios y se sentaron en una banca cercana. Tetsuya sobre las piernas de Lelouch, quien la abrazaba por la cintura, en el medio Cloud y al otro lado Vergil.

-Ayumi es un verdadero fastidio, no hay duda de que me odia-

-Y el sentimiento es recíproco ¿no?- dijo Cloud en tono burlón.

-Je bueno… que te puedo decir- Tetsuya sonrió de forma inocente.

Comenzaron a hablar de temas banales, sin ninguna importancia, simplemente decían lo primero que se les ocurría.

Vergil y Cloud se pararon y fueron hasta donde Edward y Dante a jugar un rato. Tetsuya puso sus pies sobre la banca y abrazó a Lelouch por el cuello apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tetsu, ¿Cuándo…?- Lelouch no pudo terminar su frase, Tetsuya no lo dejó.

-Ya te he dicho que no- se levantó de sus piernas y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados –Parece que sólo estuvieras conmigo porque quieres tener sexo- su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Sabes que no es así- Lelouch intentó apartarle unos mechones de la cara, pero él se movió un poco. Lelouch suspiró resignado –Sabes que te amo y es por eso por lo que quiero-

-Pero yo no quiero todavía ¿Vale?- subió sus piernas sobre la banca, pegándolas contra su pecho y apoyó sus brazos y cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Lelouch se pasó la mano por los cabellos desordenándolos un poco. Era increíble como él todavía no quería, la estaba matando con eso. Pero tenía que dejarlo ya, Tetsuya realmente podía molestarse.

Lelouch se levantó y se dirigió a donde los otros, realmente quería hacer suyo a Tetsuya, pero él "todavía" no quería. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tetsuya se acostó sobre la banca y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza, mirando el cielo como si fuera de lo más interesante.

Como deseaba que Haruhiko estuviera allí. Era su mejor amigo. Los demás del instituto sólo querían hacerse su amigo por puro interés.

-Mmm- se acostó de lado mirando a los chicos. Si bien ellos le caían genial y todo, además de que a Lelouch lo quería de sobremanera, extrañaba hablar con Haruhiko, sin duda era con quien más confianza tenía.

Se sentó de nuevo y con paso lento se acercó a los chicos y dejó el tema olvidado… por ahora.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Tetsuya corría con rapidez, tenía que apurarse, sino Ayumi se daría cuenta. Volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento sólo que al revés.

Tras cerrar la ventana corrió por distintos pasillos, cuidado igual que antes de que no lo vieran ni escucharan. Se quitó la gorra y sweater en el proceso, giró una esquina y ahí estaba la puerta de su cuarto, al final de uno de los pasillos.

Sonrió al verla, caminó lo que le quedaba y al entrar cerró la puerta con suavidad, como si la misma no pesara absolutamente nada.

Se tiró en su cama, las típicas de doseles, e intentó normalizar su respiración. Una fina capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo por lo que decidió meterse a bañar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta de este con seguro.

Algunos minutos después salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello escurriéndole un poco. Metió la ropa sucia en el cesto encargado de la misma y buscó entre sus cajones que se pondría, ya estaba entrando la noche, optó por ponerse el pijama.

Terminó de vestirse y de arreglarse y se tiró de nuevo en la cama, cogiendo el control remoto y prendió el televisor.

Dio la vuelta a los canales unas tres veces sin nada interesante que ver. Sintió ganas de ver anime, pero los dvd's estaban muy lejos, él ya no quería pararse.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza su relación con Lelouch, rara sin duda alguna. Lelouch y él llevaban ya un año juntos, realmente Lelouch quería hacerlo suyo, pero habían cosas que simplemente se lo impedían.

No quería molestar a Lelouch, no quería que los suyo se acabara, no quería que él lo botara. Pero para él era imposible llegar a hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera o que lo intentara, al final nada ocurriría.

Lo detendría por mucho que insistiera… porque simplemente aún no podía, no era el momento adecuado.

No estaba listo para eso… y no sabía cuando lo estaría.

Volvió su vista al televisor, el canal que había dejado había sido nada más y nada menos que uno de noticias del mundo. La noticia le llamó la atención.

Mostraban lo que era el panorama del mundo fuera de las cinco grandes naciones. Realmente era fatal, terrible, devastador…

No podía imaginarse como era que las cinco grandes naciones estaban en tan buen estado, si el resto del mundo era así.

La gente vivía entre escombros, o si bien, el lugar donde vivían ni se le podía llamar una casa decente. La gente estaba desnutrida, se alimentaban de lo que podían.

Era algo horrible, pero no se podía hacer nada. El mundo estaba hecho un asco. El Consejo del Mundo, formado luego de la guerra de hacía ya 200 años, trataba con todo lo que tenía a sus manos para arreglar tan desagradable situación, pero nada habían logrado.

Ese tipo de cosas te hacían sentir fatal, saber que te sobraba lo que ha muchos les faltaba. Si no lo veías de frente podía decir que no te importaba para nada, que eso no era tu problema, que no era tu culpa ni de tu interés… pero al ver escenas como esas todo cambiaba.

Te hacían recapacitar sin duda alguna. Querer hacer algo para intentar ayudar a cambiar todo lo que está mal, pero no tener a tu alcance nada que pudiera hacerlo. Y las ganas nunca han servido de nada.

Si quieres hacer algo siempre debes actuar, de lo contrario nada nunca ocurrirá.

Pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, ni siquiera para mejorarla. Que deprimente.

Apagó la televisión para evitar a toda costa seguir pensando en eso.

Observó por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo. Siempre le había gustado ver el atardecer, es uno de eso regalos que la naturaleza solía dar, uno de los pocos que le gustaba.

_*****Toc-Toc*****_

Tocaron a la puerta, Tetsuya se quedó en espera de alguna frase.

Pero aquella persona no dijo nada, entró como si nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tetsuya con un ceño terriblemente marcado y apretando los dientes.

-Hago visita de caridad al necesitado- respondió entre burlona e irónica la otra, con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Lamento decirte esto pero… tu presencia no es bienvenida por estos lugares… tendrás que mandar a otra persona en tú lugar- dijo él con una sonrisa igual de falsa que la de su queridísima melliza.

Ninguno de los dos quitó su sonrisa.

Tetsuya le dio la espalda para dirigirse al baño. En ese momento la expresión de Ayumi cambió, sus ojos demostraron una especie de burla malvada y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa macabra.

Sacó una espada que llevaba en su espalda y se dirigió con rapidez contra Tetsuya. En el momento en que esta iba a impactar contra su espalda, Tetsuya se agachó, se volteó y agarró la espada con sus manos.

-¿Sabes que eso que acabas de hacer es de muy mala educación?- preguntó Tetsuya fingiendo reproche y con una voz inocente.

-Lo siento, la educación la he dejado fuera, y para serte sincera no me apetece ir a buscarla- Ayumi ejerció presión y Tetsuya hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el frío metal cortando parte de sus manos.

Lo soltó y con rapidez saltó a su derecha, en busca de su katana que se encontraba sobre una mesa cercana.

Dio con ella y cuando la agarró se hecho hacia un lado, esquivando un ataque que sin duda la hubiera picado por la mitad.

-Haz estado entrenando, inútil- dijo Tetsuya riéndose.

-Pero por lo visto tus habilidades han empeorado hermanito-

Ayumi alzó la espada sobre su cabeza para dirigir un golpe vertical a Tetsuya. Interpuso la katana entre él y aquel golpe, y así fue como se le dio inicio a la batalla.

Lluvia del golpes caían en todas las direcciones posibles, todos eran parados o esquivados por alguno de los contrincantes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la persona que entró no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con desagrado.

Dio un golpe contra la pared un poco fuerte. Tetsuya y Ayumi se separaron, yéndose cada uno a un lado de la habitación distinto, separados por una gran distancia.

-¿Madurarían de una vez y nos harían un favor a todos los que vivimos en este maldito castillo?- preguntó enojado.

-Gaara nii-san… Gomen- Tetsuya volvió a poner la katana en la mesa, al tiempo que Ayumi guardaba su espada en un estuche en su espalda.

-No digas que lo sientes si no es verdad, eso me jode de sobremanera- Gaara fulminó con su mirada a Tetsuya. Podría haberlo taladro con ella de haber sido eso posible.

-Que genio- murmuró apenas audible y se sentó en su cama, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano, cuyo brazo tenía apoyado en una de sus piernas.

Fue cuando notó la sangre que salía de sus manos, a causa de parar la espada de Ayumi, manchándole la cara. Incluso le llegaba ese típico olor a oxido, ese que tanto detestaba.

Se paró como si nada y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a sus dos hermanos solos en el cuarto.

-Me voy- dijo Ayumi. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Gaara volvió a cerrarla -¿Qué…?- la frase quedó en el aire al ver la expresión de furia en su cara.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir Ayumi, así que escucha bien y trata de grabar estas tres simples palabras: déjalo en paz- Gaara se acercó a Ayumi quien retrocedió de inmediato –Bastante tiene ya con tener que ser doncel y que nadie la tome del todo en cuenta, empezando por padre, para que tú también le vivas jodiendo la vida y la paciencia-

-Yo no fui quien decidió que fuera doncel, fue mamá por si no lo recuerdas- la expresión de Ayumi denotaba fastidio.

-Pero tú fuiste quien escogió molestarlo cada vez que pudieras, nadie te obligó a eso- Gaara la miró fijamente tratando de buscar algo -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-No sabes lo divertido que resulta-

Ayumi no se dio cuenta en que momento Gaara estaba parado frente ella y le había soltado una bofetada, haciendo que retrocediera algunos pasos.

Gaara no volvió a preguntar, Ayumi jamás le daría una respuesta a eso. No tenía ni idea del porque la molestaba tanto, al punto de querer matarlo, a quien se suponía era nada más y nada menos que su hermano, y para completar su mellizo. Y al parecer nunca terminaría de enterarse.

_-"Pero de algo estoy claro… Ayumi se trae algo entre manos… y sea lo que sea voy a averiguarlo"-_

Salió de la habitación aún con ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza.

Segundos después Ayumi salió por la misma puerta.

Tetsuya aún dentro del baño sonrió un tanto feliz, Gaara siempre lo estaba apoyando y ayudando, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa hasta en la más terrible situación.

-Él es de las pocas persona en este maldito mundo que me toma en cuenta, la única que se preocupa por mi, que no me ve como alguien inferior ni como que sólo sirvo para darle hijos a alguien y luego quedarme en una casa cuidando de ellos y del hogar…-

Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos al notar que había echado más pomada de la cuenta y que la misma había hecho que le ardiera la herida.

-Realmente… me hubiera encantado que Gaara no fuera mi hermano mayor… daría lo que fuera por casarme con alguien como él, alguien que me tome en cuenta-

Lelouch se le vino a la cabeza. Lelouch siempre era atento con él y demás, por sobretodo sabía que lo quería, pero a la hora él era igual a todos, solo lo quería para sexo. Tenía la misma mente cerrada que la mayoría de las personas.

Porque así era, los donceles eran vistos por la mayoría como simples objetos encargados de procrear y de quedarse a cuidar el hogar, no servían para más nada. Las mujeres por su parte, a pesar de su imposibilidad, eran mucho más tomadas en cuenta que ellos. Eso la cabreaba de sobremanera, la jodía en extremo.

-Maldita guerra de mierda-

Porque oh sí, eso también había sido culpa de esa maldita guerra.

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta nueva versión yaoizada XDD**

**Cuando tenga pueda haré unos dibujitos de los originales (en intenet no logró darme con ninguno que se les parezcan u.u)... pero no esperen la gran cosa XD**

**Ahora, aquí las imágenes:**

**-Seto Akiyama: Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**-Gaara Akiyama: Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto)**

**-Cloud Akiyama: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts)**

**-Wolfram Akiyama: Wolfram von Bielefeld (Kyo Kara Maou!)**

**-Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)**

**-Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry)**

**-Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry)**

**-Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)**

**Buenu, sólo resta decir nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el siguiente capítulo: "El Reino de Konoha... La familia Uchiha"**

**Ahora, si... ja ne!!! n.n**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


	2. EL Reino de Konoha, La Familia Uchiha

**Buenu, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el 2do capítulo de Injusto (que no llegó a ver luz en la primera versión XDDD)**

**Pero antes un AVISO: probablemente éste sea el último capi que publique en FF (No sé si nada más el último capi o en definitva lo último en general que publique), así que me pueden conseguir en Amor-Yaoi (http : / / amor - yaoi . com / fanfic) con el mismo nick n.n (VeroUchiha), ahí si voy a seguir subiendo cosas raras **

**Ahora si el capi:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL Reino de Konoha… La familia Uchiha.**

Alejado a bastantes kilómetros del Reino de Suna, a unas 6 horas de viaje, se halla el Reino de Konoha, ubicado en el País del Fuego.

Era sin duda alguna el país que menos había tardado en recuperarse tras la ya mencionada guerra.

Estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque. La grama y los árboles, todos se veían muy vivaces, ninguno parecía seco o muerto. Ríos cuyos sonidos eran tranquilizadores y armoniosos, acompañado del canto de las diversas aves.

Era muy relajante, en extremo, mejor dicho.

De los 5 países, el País del Fuego era sin duda el más hermoso de todos. Todos tenían algo bueno, y algo malo por igual. Lo bueno del Fuego era su incomparable belleza.

Pasando de eso, el Reino de Konoha, se encontraba rodeado de un gran muro y una puerta gigante hacía de entrada al Reino.

Al lado de la misma había dos torres, en cada una había 4 guardias atentos a todo lo que ocurría fuera, siempre debían estar pendientes por si algo fuera a estropear la tranquilidad en Konoha. Cualquier inconveniente o molestia sería detectada.

La ciudad, repleta de casas, al igual que Suna. Konoha estaba muy desarrollada. Algo propio del año 2.400.

Los niños corrían por las calles riendo sin parar, tanto donceles como chicas y chicos por igual, no era sino hasta que los donceles cumplían 17 años que tenían que empezar a preocuparse por sus obligaciones y deberes. Antes de esa etapa todo era felicidad y nada de preocupaciones.

Los donceles y mujeres podían casarse a la edad que se les diera la gana y con quien se les diera la gana, a menos claro, que esto fuera programado por sus padres, lo cual ocurría la mayoría de las veces, o que alguien los pidiera en matrimonio.

Pasando la ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros se hallaba el castillo del reino. Debían de recorrer un camino bastante amplio para llegar a él, si bien estaba rodeado por muros fáciles de saltar, el sendero era bastante largo como para cansar a cualquiera que no estuviera bien entrenado o que en todo caso no tuviera un auto.

Aunque todo dependía de a quien dejaran pasar los guardias, recibían ordenes estrictas en cuanto a quienes debían y no dejar, se requería un permiso especial para saber si podían o no entrar, o en todo caso autorización del rey.

Nadie lograba entrar a escondidas tampoco, la seguridad era sin duda un punto fuerte de Konoha al igual que de Suna, para lograr escapar de la misma tenías que ser muy bueno.

El castillo era muy grande, adornado con una gran cantidad de lujosas torres y pintado de un gris casi tirando a blanco dándole un aspecto de pureza absoluta.

En él vivía la familia real de Konoha: los Uchiha.

Vincent Uchiha era el rey, dueño de toda Konoha por decirlo de alguna forma, y también de todo el país si se veía de ese modo. Era un hombre de cabellos negros y lacios que le llegaban al final de la espalda, los cuales se levantaban como picos en la parte de arriba, ojos rojos y piel en extremo blanca.

No mostraba muchas expresiones. Pero así había sido educado de pequeño y no podía cambiar su forma de ser para nada. Odiaba eso de sí mismo, no cabía duda alguna, y aunque hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tratar de cambiarlo tal parecía que avanzaba lentamente.

Pero había intentado por todos los medios que sus hijos no fueran igual a él. Podría decirse que había tenido éxito, pero no era así.

Su mujer, la reina, tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, llegándole hasta la cintura, de un color negro azulado y sus ojos eran negros, su piel era un tanto bronceada. Se notaba era una mujer alegre y bromista, que no cedía ante nada, su nombre era Kasumi Sumeragi Uchiha.

Tenía tres hijos… bueno podría decirse que tres…

Sasuke Uchiha, era el mayor entre ellos tres, contaba ya con 19 años, su cumpleaños sería en tan sólo un mes. Tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azules peinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y profundos y su piel era muy blanca.

Sus ojos no transmitían nada, ninguna clase de sentimiento, emoción, nada. Era del tipo de personas que seguramente dirían "el fin justifica los medios", tras haber matado a 20mil personas y no sentir ni una pizca de lástima o dolor.

Hikari Uchiha era la menor de los tres, tenía 15 años. Cabellos castaños hasta un poco debajo de los hombros con la raya a un lado, ojos rojos que mostraban bondad y comprensión a cualquiera y su piel era nívea.

Ella era una bastarda, una hija fuera del matrimonio, producto de que la reina Kasumi no pudiera tener niñas pero de que quisiera una. Su padre era Vincent, su madre una mujer que ya estaba muerta.

Kasumi la quería como si fuera su propia hija, sabía no era suya, a fin de cuentas ella misma había dejado que su marido estuviera con otra para poder engendrar a Hikari. SU hija.

El del medio era Sai Uchiha, de 17 años, de cabellos negros lisos hasta los hombros, de los tres era el que tenía la piel más blanca, como si nunca hubiera estado bajo el sol, sus ojos eran muy negros, y al igual que su hermano mayor demostraban que no tenía emociones, pero sólo era una máscara, porque los que vivían allí sabían que era un chico tierno y bromista, pero no sacaba a relucir mucho esa personalidad, tratando de aparentar no era un doncel.

El rey y la reina tuvieron un hijo antes que todos ellos, ahora debería tener unos 25 años, de no ser porque llevaba 10 años desaparecido, incluso muchos lo consideraban muerto, nadie sabía que había ocurrido con él.

Por lo que recordaban, y lo que mostraban las fotos, las cuales no pasaban de cuando tendría 15 años, era un chico de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, los cuales le llegaban a mitad de la espalda, ojos negros y piel un tanto morena. Unas extrañas marcas se hallaban bajo sus ojos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si las mismas eran unas ojeras, cicatrices o algo más.

Él era el causante de que Sasuke fuera de esa forma.

Además de ellos, el rey tenía tres sobrinos cuyos padres habían muerto hace algún tiempo: Subaru, Daisuke y Akane.

Subaru Uchiha era un chico de 23 años, cabellos negros hasta los hombros, sus ojos deberían ser negros, pero estaba ciego por lo que se habían vuelto blancos, y su piel era blanca. Pese a su estado era muy amable y bondadoso, y con la extraña habilidad de poder sentir lo que la gente sentía, olvidándose de sus propios sentimientos.

Daisuke Uchiha, un chico de 21 años, cabellos negros hasta los muslos, ojos rojos y su piel era un tanto morena.

Akane Uchiha tenía 15 años, cabello negro recogido en una pinza, ojos negros y piel muy blanca.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos del castillo, como si nada le importara en lo absoluto, como si no tuviera nada importante que hacer.

Salió del castillo. En la entrada estaba esperándolo un carro directo para partir.

-Saldré a pie- dijo con un tono de voz carente de cualquier sentimiento o emoción y que no dejaba pie a ninguna contradicción.

El chofer no dijo nada, cerró la puerta del carro y observó como Sasuke se perdía en la lejanía.

Sasuke caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorando olímpicamente todas las miradas que se posaban en él.

Un chico de cabellos rubio, ojos grises que parecían como dos témpanos de hielo y con piel muy blanca se acercó corriendo hasta él.

Sasuke se quedó parado esperando a que aquel chico, que no pasaba de 6 años, llegara hasta donde él estaba.

-Sasu-chan ayúdame a esconderme- le gritó el niño mientras se colgaba de una de sus piernas.

-¿Problemas con papá, Draco-chan?- se agachó a su altura al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos en forma juguetona.

Draco Malfoy era el nombre de aquel chiquillo. Un chiquillo que derretía a Sasuke en todo sentido, era el único que lograba cambiar del chico frío al chico tierno.

-Papá no me quiere dejar salir de casa y no se por qué- dijo Draco de forma tierna jugando con un peluche en forma de conejo.

-"Que monada de niño"-

Sasuke sabía por qué su papá no lo dejaba, era un doncel. Lo vieras por donde lo vieras era un doncel. Sus padres no buscaban más que protegerlo. Pero más bien lo sobreprotegían en exceso.

Draco era para él como un hermanito menor y viceversa. Draco le recordaba a él de chiquito siguiendo a Itachi a todos lados.

Como extrañaba a su hermano…

Vio como su padre corría a toda velocidad buscándolo.

-Onegai nii-san, escóndeme sólo por unos minutos- Sasuke no pudo resistirse a la cara de Draco, estaba a punto de llorar, aunque él sabía que eso era mentira. Pero aún así no pudo resistirse.

Sasuke cargó a Draco en su espalda y de un salto ya había desaparecido.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy llegó allí, no había nadie.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Corría y saltaba por los tejados de las casas, evitando a toda costa ser visto.

Draco aún iba a su espalda y no dudaba de que cargara una sonrisa en su cara. Malditos donceles de mierda, no había duda de que convencían a cualquiera.

Llegó hasta una zona de la ciudad que no estaba habitada por nadie. Varios árboles, alguna que otra piedra y el pasto eran lo único que había ahí.

Se agachó y Draco bajo de su espalda al tiempo que agarraba de la mano a Sasuke y con la otra sostenía su conejito azul.

-¿Por qué huías de tu padre?- preguntó Sasuke. Siempre era un motivo distinto, aunque a veces el chico sólo mentía para que él lo llevase a algún lado.

No entendía como debía sentirse estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin poder hacer nada, aunque Sai le había dicho que se hubiera suicidado hace mucho de no ser porque habría gente que sin duda sufriría. Además, Sasuke nunca dejaría que cometiera una locura.

-Otou-san quiere deshacerse de mi- bajó la cabeza triste.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

-Otou-san y okaa-san siempre están rodeados de personas importantes, siempre están diciendo "sin duda serías un candidato excelente para mi hijo", a Draco no le gusta eso, Draco sólo quiere estar con su nii-san- el rubio se ruborizó ante lo mencionado.

Sasuke se enterneció, ese chiquillo bajaba sus defensas, se preguntó si habría sido igual con Itachi, aún y cuando él no era un doncel.

-Draco tendrá que comprometerse tarde o temprano- Sasuke se agachó a su altura y pegó su frente contra la del menor –Quiera o no tendrá que hacerlo- Sasuke le sonrió intentando darle ánimos –Así que procura buscarte un buen chico y que tus papás lo acepten-

Para Sasuke era extraño hablar de esos temas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enamoraba, hacía diez años que había olvidado lo que era el amor, justo cuando Itachi había desaparecido. Porque oh sí, él estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor.

Y no dudaba en que aún sentía algo por él, no era mera admiración o idolatría, no era lo mismo que Draco sentía hacia él.

Odió a Itachi cuando desapareció sin decir palabra alguna y se odió aún más a si mismo por nunca haberle dicho nada. Fue ahí cuando cambió convirtiéndose en lo que ahora era, prometiéndose jamás volvería a sentir para no volver a enamorarse, y aunque había sido una promesa de niño, la había mantenido en pié hasta el momento, sin dejar que nadie traspasara la barrera que lo rodeaba.

Notó el tacto de las pequeñas manos de Draco cerrándose alrededor de su cara.

-¿Nii-san?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Hmp?-

-Parecías en otro mundo- comentó Draco confuso.

-Gomen- hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que soñaba despierto. Recordó que era de lo que le estaba hablando a Draco –Ya sabes, busca un chico lindo al que ames para que tu vida no se vuelva un asco- le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

Sasuke sabía Draco le entendería, era un niño muy inteligente. Su sonrisa le dio a entender que no se equivocaba.

Oyó pasos acercarse, su ceño se frunció y agudizó el oído. Cargó a Draco entre sus brazos y se sentó con él en sus piernas en las ramas de un árbol.

-Nii-san…- Sasuke lo calló poniéndole una mano en la boca.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quien se acercaba.

Draco murmuró algo inentendible y Sasuke vio como abría los ojos con sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada a donde Draco y se fijó en que venía un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes tapados por unos lentes de botellas y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-Draco será mejor que salgas ya- el chico dirigió su vista al árbol donde estaban los otros dos escondidos.

-"¿Cómo sabe dónde nos escondimos?"- pensó sorprendido. Pero bajó en seguida junto con Draco al saberse descubierto.

El chico lo miró con algo parecido a furia, pero luego suavizó su mirada.

-Tu papá está muy preocupado y tu mamá anda histérica- le reprendió el chico que no pasaba de los 15 años.

-Harry…-

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que Draco se ruborizaba y esquivaba la mirada de Harry. Parecía que le había dado la charla del amor muy tarde.

-Vámonos- Harry dirigió ahora su mirada a Sasuke, pero al notar que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un Uchiha no dijo nada, se limitó a agarrar a Draco de la mano y a llevárselo con él.

-Adiós Sasu nii-san nos veremos luego ¿ne?- le gritó alegre.

-Claro Draco-chan- le sonrió Sasuke agitando una mano.

Y cuando los otros dos desaparecieron volvió a su forma de ser habitual.

Tenía que volver a casa ya, estaba anocheciendo y la guardia real lo iría a buscar si se hacía muy de noche. Le molestaba que estuvieran tan pendientes de él. Sabía defenderse solo, no entendía porque tanta protección entonces.

Llegó al castillo saltando por los tejados. Se bajó del último como si nada metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si el aire ni lo despeinara.

Caminó por el extenso sendero, al llegar a las puertas del castillo divisó un auto descapotado rojo, no era suyo, pero sabía de sobra de quien era…

Karin Tachikawa.

Cuando abrió las puertas una mujer pelirroja exuberante de ojos castaños se paró con rapidez de un sillón recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

-Te he extrañado tanto- la mujer se restregó contra él como si fuera de lo más normal.

Sasuke divisó como su prima Akane se encontraba arriba de las grandes escaleras. Y con un gesto le quiso decir "lo siento, no pude hacer nada", para seguir su camino a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-Suéltame- lo dijo en un claro tono de orden que Karin no notó, o que si lo hizo, lo ignoró por completo, siendo esta la opción más probable.

-Mmm Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke se separó de ella, tomándola por los brazos y apartándola de si. Karin puso una mueca de extrañeza ante ese acto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Nada- tono cortante. Indicando que ahí acababa la conversación.

Sasuke no sabía como dejarle más claro que se alejara de él. Se lo había dicho de todas las maneras posibles, hasta directamente, pero ella no quería entender de una vez por todas que él no le daría nada de lo que estaba buscando. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por ellas sin pararse a observar en ningún momento a la chica que refunfuñaba abajo. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta cuando estuvo adentro.

El portazo se escuchó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños con mucha fuerza.

-No te dejaré escapar fácilmente Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente y en un murmullo apenas audible para ella –Serás mío como sea, mío y de nadie más-

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, conciente de que había fracasado esta vez, pero de que para la próxima no ocurriría lo mismo.

Salió del castillo sin siquiera esperar que el mayordomo le abriera las puertas. El mayordomo evitó lo que seguro sería un estruendoso portazo deteniendo las puertas a tiempo.

La mujer se montó en su convertible, se arregló y maquilló frente al espejo retrovisor, encendió el auto y condujo hasta la salida del castillo, era un hueco que separaba el pequeño muro por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ni Sasuke ni Karin notaron como una mujer reía escondida tras la puerta de una cocina. Aunque la pelirroja teñida quisiera nunca dejaría que Sasuke se fuera con alguien como ella, además tenía su favor que a Sasuke no parecía moverle ni un solo pelo la tonta plástica.

Pero por algo era su madre, si su hijo se iba por un mal camino ella estaba ahí para acomodarlo, así fuera a la fuerza.

Sonrió y se marchó por las mismas escaleras que hacía unos minutos había subido su adorado hijo.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sasuke se sentó en un sillón en su cuarto tras notar como Tachikawa se marchaba. Se masajeó las sienes dando a entender que estaba bastante tenso y molesto.

No notó cuando dos chicos y una chica entraron en su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Fue hasta que notó como el sillón se hundía a sus lados, que supo había alguien más en la habitación.

-Ne Sasu-chan… deberías mandar a la mierda a la zorra esa- aún y cuando no lo había visto, sabía de sobra que ese era su hermanito Sai. Era el único en esa casa que no podía estar sin mencionar en alguna oración mínimo una grosería.

-Vamos Sai, no debes decirle así, mujer de mala vida es un término mucho más adecuado- esa era sin duda Hikari, siempre tratando de sonar lo más cortés y amable posible.

-Al final vienen dando lo mismo Hikari, no fastidies- ese era Daisuke, poca paciencia y odiaba que le llevaran la contraria. Aparte de sarcástico hasta la médula.

-No necesito me digan que hacer- se paró del sillón y los vio a ambos molesto.

-Vamos Sasuke- Sai se acostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Hikari, quien ni siquiera se inmutó –Puedes conseguirte algo mucho mejor hermanito-

-Karin no es nada mío-

-Pues ella no parece pensar lo mismo… claro está, eso si es que acaso piensa- dijo de forma burlona Daisuke sacándole una risita a los otros dos.

-La muy "zorra" no parece entender las indirectas e incluso las directas… eso demuestra que esa mujer no tiene capacidad cerebral alguna-

-¡Oh! Hablando mal de Karin y no se dignaron a invitar a su prima favorita, eso no se hace- Akane cruzó la puerta fingiendo enojo, trayendo casi a rastras a Subaru.

-Veo que todos opinamos lo mismo de la estúpida teñida- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mamá opina lo mismo, no sé que piense papá de ella, pero bue…- dijo Hikari.

-Es malo hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas, por mucho que las odiemos- dijo Sai con el mayor tono irónico que pudo poner.

-No es por ser mierda ni nada por el estilo… bueno, para ser sincero si es por eso- dijo Sasuke mirándolos a todos –Váyanse ya, Karin no es un tema del que me encante hablar en mis conversaciones, prefiero que sea del tipo "ignora cuanto más puedas", y… ustedes me están jodiendo realmente, así que…- Sasuke se dirigió hasta su puerta, la abrió y con una mano señaló la salida de la misma –Fuera todos… ¡Ahora!- añadió al ver como nadie planeaba moverse.

-Bien, bien, que genio tienes hoy- Subaru fue el primero en pararse y salir del cuarto. Seguido por los otros, aunque Sai no tenía las mas mínimas intenciones de irse.

-Te puedes quedar si te da la gana, sólo no me molestes- se dirigió a un escritorio donde estaba su computadora, sentándose en la silla y poniéndose a teclear.

-¿Vas a trabajar?- preguntó Sai.

-Algo así- respondió Sasuke, cuyos dedos se movían con extrema rapidez sobre el teclado y su vista estaba fija en la pantalla.

-Mmm ya…- Sai no sabía que más decir -¿Para qué haces eso aniki?-

Sasuke dejó de teclear un momento. Sai se reprendió a sí mismo por haber abierto la bocota.

Aniki era una palabra tabú en esa casa. La dijera quien la dijera, a Sasuke no hacía más que recordarle a Itachi.

Sasuke volvió a lo suyo tras unos segundos en los que parecía haber quedado en una especie de estado de shock o algo por el estilo, pasando de la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho Sai, como si la misma no hubiera sido escuchada en ningún momento.

Sai agradeció interiormente que Sasuke escogiera hacer eso, no le importó ser ignorado, lo prefirió mil veces a cualquier otra reacción.

Sai se dedicó a escudriñar la habitación de Sasuke por algunos minutos, aprovechando que el mismo no estaba atento a lo que hacía. Aún no quería volver a su habitación, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo.

Podría decirse que se habría aprendido la habitación de su hermano de memoria de tanto que la había observado en esos minutos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la foto que se hallaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Una foto de Sasuke e Itachi.

Sai siempre se había sentido ignorado, fuera de lugar, como si no debiera estar ahí cuando Itachi aún vivía en el castillo y Hikari aún era muy pequeña.

Sasuke e Itachi se la pasaban juntos fueran a donde fueran.

A Sai le gustaba comparar las escenas de la vida con cuadros o pinturas móviles, si tuviera que representar la situación cuando él no debía tener más de siete años sería así: el vestido por completo de negro, cubierto por un inmenso manto negro, por la oscuridad, totalmente solo, nada a su alrededor. Lo único que podía distinguir, era una pequeña luz, a través de la cual se podía ver a Itachi cargando en su espalda a Sasuke y ambos riendo.

Luego trataba de alcanzar esa pequeña luz, corría pero la misma se iba alejando a medida que avanzaba. Alzaba su mano para tratar de tan siquiera tocarla, pero la misma desaparecía, y todo se oscurecía por completo.

Lo siguiente sería el arrodillado en el piso sujetando su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos, y las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-"No me dejen solo… Onegai"- pedía llorando el Sai del cuadro –"Nii-san… Aniki"-

Él siempre había hecho un mal tercio en la historia.

Sai se sobresaltó un poco al notar como una mano se ponía sobre su hombro y lo hacía girar levemente.

-¿Sai…?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, estabas ido- dijo Sasuke sin comprender del todo.

-Nada, sólo… recordaba cosas del pasado- su vista aún estaba fija en la foto, por lo que la movió de inmediato –Ya… Me voy…- Sai se movió un poco y la mano de Sasuke bajó ante ese acto, se alejó de él y salió de la habitación, sin volver a mirar atrás y sin despedirse.

Sasuke no se extrañó ante eso, Sai solía actuar muy a menudo así, en especial cuando estaba cerca de él.

Miró lo que hacía sólo segundos mantenía pensativo a Sai, una foto de él e Itachi. Sasuke sabía de sobra que cuando eran niños, Itachi y él nunca le habían tomado importancia a Sai, siempre lo hacían a un lado, como si no existiera.

Otra cosa por la que a veces llegaba a odiarse. No soportaba ver sufrir a Sai, tal y como sabía Itachi nunca había soportado que él sufriera.

Maldición… estaba cometiendo muchos errores… errores imposibles de arreglar. Él no era Itachi y nunca podría serlo.

Estaba alejando a todos de él, eso lo sabía por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Itachi siempre se veía rodeado de personas, fuese quien fuese. Y aunque la soledad le gustaba, no era su amiga ni su fiel compañera, nada por el estilo.

Él nunca sería Itachi. Itachi era todo lo opuesto a lo que él era.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero, era imposible cambiara su forma de ser y eso no hacía más que cabrearlo.

Ahora su mirada estaba fija en la puerta. Sai era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora. Su vida era difícil, pero la de Sai lo era y había sido aún más.

Y él seguía arruinándosela, pero, en ese mismo instante, se propuso ayudar como fuera a Sai, tratar de que su relación de hermano mejorara por completo. Sai trataba, aunque no lo lograra, y eso era su culpa, tenía que poner se su parte de ahora en adelante.

Se cambió y se acostó aún con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza.

Mañana sería un nuevo día. Desde mañana todo cambiaría. Ya se lo había propuesto, y él era un hombre de palabra.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto era capaz de cambiar su vida en tan pocas horas.

* * *

**He aquí el 2do capi, de los que llevo hecho es el que menos me gusta XD**

**Y aquí los personajes:**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

**Vincent Uchiha: Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)**

**Sai Uchiha: Sai (Naruto)**

**Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)**

**Subaru Uchiha: Subaru Sumeragi (X, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, aunque su apariencia es la de X)**

**A Draco y a Harry no creo haya quien no les conozca XD**

**Los demás son todos Originales XDDD**

**Buenu no sé si nos volvamos a ver por acá XDD, pero en todo caso ya saben por donde buscarme n.n... ja ne!!!**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


End file.
